Change of hearts
by kiky21
Summary: They loved the same guy, not each other, right? Just because something is unexpected doesn't mean it's impossible. 'Warnings'- slash,explicit adult scene. If this isn't your first time in FF  -not just the page- , read it. You'll be fine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee nor any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them to entertain you. Also, I don't make any money with this._

_**READ!** Author's note: in spite of what this fic might lead you to think, I really like Blaine (Darren has a wonderful voice, there's no doubt about that). But watching Ep. 8 of season 3, I had sort of a dejà vu: I remembered Luke and Reid (ATWT). They bickered at each other at first and yet they ultimately fell in love (I don't want to say anything else in case you didn't watch it). So, I thought: maybe we got it all wrong and Sebastian is going to be interested in Kurt (not Blaine)! Anyway, that's what fanfiction is for: to make our craziest theories come true, so, give it a try :)_

**_Also, MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH AND I DON'T HAVE A BETA (though I'm looking for one), so tell me if I misspelled or got some phrasing the wrong way, ok?_**

_Last thing: leave a review, would you? If you do, you'll make a writer happy and she'll upload more chapters. No pressure, but, yeah, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, IT JUST TAKES ONE MINUTE!_

**_Ok, now, enjoy!_**

STORY NOTES: _Kurt__'__s __thoughts_ – **Sebastian****'****s ****thoughts** – _*Kurt's text message*_ – ***Sebastian****'****s ****text ****message*** – *_Blaine__'__s text __message*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

_The moment I saw that tall blond head, and that 200 wts smile, I felt my heart skip a beat. Wait, what? Oh, no, no way… I can't have a thing for that Sebastian, he wants my boyfriend. Yeah, my boyfriend… but Sebastian is a real piece of something… no, no, no, I'm in love with Blaine… right?_

**The New Directions finished their –spectacular- performance and went backstage to reappear a few minutes later with the other two groups. Blaine had been awesome, as expected, but there was more talent in that group that I would ever admit. And Kurt… he has such an amazing voice, I could easily get use to hearing it. Wait, what?**

_Ah, finally we're out. Some fresh air. Blaine is walking towards me… why does he look sad? We've just won Sectionals…_

"Kurt," he said, taking the other boy's hand, "I've got to go to New York tomorrow, an aunt of mine is really sick and she doesn't have anybody to take care of her. I hope you don't mind"

"Blaine, come on! It's a perfectly understandable situation," Kurt replied, a little smile of sympathy on his lips.

"Let's go, Kurt!" yelled Burt from the car.

"Gotta go," Kurt said, chuckling a little, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be at school in the morning," they kissed and parted their separate ways.

The next morning came too fast for Kurt's liking. He understood Blaine's motives to leave for an undetermined time, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Morning went by as usual and by lunch time he took a different way than his friends because he needed something from his locker. He was on his way there when he saw a tall blond coming from the oposite direction.

"Oh, Kurt, just the person I was looking for," Sebastian said happily.

"To kill me so you could have Blaine?" Kurt said, opening his locker.

"That so kitsch, Kurt," the other boy looked up and saw Sebastian was looking at the pictures of his locker's door, "A framed photo of Blaine? Seriously?"

"He is my boyfriend," Kurt replied, closing the door, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be in Dalton?"

"Yeah, I sneak out," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I wanted to congratulate you, Kurt. I had no idea you were such a good singer and dancer."

"Oh," Kurt tried really hard not to stare, "well, thank you. I guess I'll see if you're any good when we face each other in Regionals."

"Yeah," Sebastian took a step closer to Kurt, "or, we could hang out while the wolf is not around."

"You're a pervert, Sebastian," Kurt said, but there was glitter in his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you don't find me attractive and I'll be out of here," Sebastian replied, narrowing the space between them even more.

"You're attractive, Sebastian, but also an ass," Kurt replied.

"Oh, there you are!" at the sound of Blaine's voice, Sebastian backed away, "Um, hi, Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

Kurt and Sebastian locked eyes for a moment. "I just came by to congratulate you all, Blaine, you did great," the boy replied.

"Oh, thanks," Blaine replied, looking at Kurt with a bit of concern.

"I must go now," Sebastian said, "See you!"

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", Kurt replied, avoiding his eyes for a moment, "So, you're leaving now, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered, a little sad. Then he saw the time, "Damn, I've got to rush, Kurt. I'll call you tonight, ok? Love you," they kissed and Blaine took off.

Kurt started walking towards the cafeteria when a strong hand pulled him into a classroom.

"What the hell?", he exclaimed, fearing for bullies. But no, it was that asshole again.

"I realized I didn't have you're number, Kurt," Sebastian said, offering his cellphone so Kurt could write it.

"Why on Earth would I give you my number?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're going to be bored and Blaine won't be always available," Sebastian replied with a smile, "Come on, you can always change you're number if I become a pain in the ass."

"You already are a pain in the ass," Kurt said while taking the offered cellphone, "There. Now you can torture me," he moved to leave but Sebastian caught him by the wrist.

"Photo," he explained and took a picture of Kurt's face, "perfect," he hissed and tried really hard to hide the fact that he wasn't just talking about the picture.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked, not quite trying to get free. Sebastian looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sure," he whispered. **On ****second ****thoughts****…** he leaned forward and kissed Kurt cheeck, really close to his lips. **So ****soft****…** The kiss made him down his guard and Kurt easily pulled away after a few seconds. They looked at each other like it was the first time they've ever been so intimate with another boy (which was certainly untrue).

"Kurt!" they both looked towards the place where the shout have came so quickly it was a miracle they didn't hurt themselves. It was Finn this time. Sebastian cursed to himself, the kid was tall. "We were worried about you. Um, and you are?"

"Sebastian, I'm from Dalton," the blond replied, "where I really should return before they call the police. See you around, Kurt," and with that he walked down the alley.

_Turn around, turn around, please, please, turn around…_

Sebastian used all his will power but then he felt it was too much not to see Kurt one last time and so he turned around. Kurt was intently looking his way while Finn talked. He smiled a little.

That evening, Kurt was helping Carole with the pasta sauce when his phone rang. It was a text from Blaine.

_*Just got to NYC. Missing you already*_

_*Making past with C. Missing you even more*_

***Hi***

Kurt stared at his phone. _Oh,__no__… __Sebastian._

_*Hi, what's up?*_

***Bored. You doing anything fun?***

_*Pasta?*_

***Jummy***

_*Not many more options. Groceries listed for tomorrow*_

***Haha***

***Blaine got to NYC (?***

_*Just got a text from him*_

***Good to know***

Kurt was already laying in bed when his phone rang again.

_*Rest at last*_

_*That bad, uh?*_

_*Worse*_

_*Is she going to be ok?*_

_*Doctor says so, but she looks pretty bad*_

_*Sorry*_

_*Thanks. So, what're you doing?*_

_*Almost asleep. Groceries tomorrow morning*_

_*Nice, haha. Ok, better go sleep then. Me 2. Love u!*_

_*Sleep well. Love u 2!*_

***Sleep already?***

_*About to*_

***PJ's?***

_*Excuse me?*_

***What are you wearing, Kurt***

_*Ha, you're trying to have text-sex or what? Go to Scandals if you're so desperate*_

***I don't want any random guy. I want you, though I'd like to say that in person***

***Answer me***

_*I don't want you*_

***You don't believe that yourself***

_*Not everybody wants you, Sebastian. Specially when they already are in a relationship*_

***What are you wearing?***

_*PJ's, you idiot* Kurt would swear he saw Sebastian smile._

***Buttoned up?***

_*Yeah… why am I telling you?*_

***'Cause you want to. You know what I'd do if I was there?***

_*Is there anyway to stop you from telling me?*_

***No***

***So, I'd kissed you on the lips first, making you start to forget about every other person in this planet. Then I'll go from your mouth, kissing my way from your jaw to your earlobe. (Tell me about you)***

_*I'll be panting, trying to pull you away. But to no avail, because since you're turning me on so much I don't really put that much effort in pushing you*_

***I knew it :)***

***While you're distracted by my mouth, my hands would open the top of your PJ's and I'd captured a pink nipple between my fingers… how is it that you're skin is so soft, Kurt?***

_*I use a lot of creams, but mostly is natural*_

***Other thing you were born with***

_*Precisely*_

***When I decide your nipples have been properly tortured, I'd go down to your belly and leave feather like kisses all over there... I imagine you're ticklish***

_*One of my few weaknesses*_

***A lovely one, because you'd be squirming under me and that'd be so hot***

***You touching yourself?***

_*What do you think?*_

***Good, because I'm hard as a rock***

***I'd drag your bottom's, slowly, enjoying your soft skin under my palms***

***What colour is your underwear?***

_*Blue*_

_*You're wearing too many cloth, S. I must get you naked*_

***Be my guest***

_*What are you wearing?*_

***My Warlber's uniform***

_*Um… Ok, so I'd take off you that offensive jacket and throw it to the floor. Then I'd pushed you on your back, I'd kiss my way down your torso while I unbottoned your shirt. I'd trapped it behind you so you can't move for a while*_

***Who'd have said you were kinky? I'm loving it***

_*I'd kissed your lips again, been too long. While we're on it, I'd open your pants and cup your hardness though the underwear material*_

***I'm panting already***

_*Good, it's nice to have you panting beneath me*_

***I want you to suck my cock, Kurt***

_*On it, Sebastian. I'd suck it slowly at first, more like lick it actually. Later, I'd take all I can in my mouth, and move up and down to suck your cock really nicely*_

***I'm so close, Kurt. Would you forgive me if I don't make love to you tonight?***

_*We can always do it after some rest. 69?*_

***Sure, honey***

***Can you imagine it? I can't type right now…***

_*Me neither*_

***Talk after we come***

In to separate rooms, two seventeen year old boys came hard, thinking about each other. Mindblowing.

***That was so hot***

***Took us three minutes to recover?***

_*If the phone's clock is correct*_

***You liked it?***

_*YES*_

***Woah, capital letters! :)***

***Are you regretting it?***

_*No*_

***What about Blaine?*¨**

_*Blaine would never do anything like this*_

***Can we go out sometime, Kurt?***

_*I can't, Sebastian*_

***So it was all for the "sex"***

*Don't be like that...*

***Ok, let's go out. Tomorrow?***

_*…*_

***Pick you up at eight? Movies?***

_*Sure*_

***Great. See you then***

***Oh, and may your dreams be of what we just did ;)***

_*You are a pervert, S :)*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee nor any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them to entertain you. Also, I don't make any money with this._

_**MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH AND I DON'T HAVE A BETA** (though I'm looking for one), so tell me if I misspelled or got some phrasing the wrong way, ok?_

_Last thing: leave a review, would you? If you do, you'll make a writer happy and she'll upload more chapters. No pressure, but, yeah, **LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, IT JUST TAKES ONE MINUTE**!_

_Ok, now, **enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>STORY NOTES: <em>Kurt's thoughts<em>

**_Story's note_: Aqua786 made me realize that Sectionals go before Regionals. Thank you for pointing it out!**

**_Autor's note_: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had pretty bussy days and was really tired. Also, after the great feedback I got, I wasn't sure if this chapter would be up to your expectations, so I wanted to rewrite it. Ultimately, I didn't come up with a better idea, so I decided to just upload it. I have the next chapter almost finished but I won't upload it until some of you tell me what you think of this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

_The look dad gave me when I told him I was going out with a guy that wasn't Blaine or a friend form Glee club! Yes, another Warbler… and he hadn't even been at Dalton when I was there, but that part my dad did not know. Took all my theatrical skills to convince him and Carole that it was just a friend, yes, a gay friend… Anyway, I've got two hours before Sebastian gets here and have no friging clue of what I'm wearing… um, this looks nice… come on, Kurt! After what you two did last night, this screams "practically virgin". What about this? No, not for a first date… omg, what am doing? What about Blaine? _*pop*_ Facebook update? What the hell is this? Is that, OMG, it's Blaine!_

Five minutes later, he was laying in bed when his phone rang.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, not really looking forward to talk to anyone.

"Hi," came Sebastian's voice from the other end, "um, Kurt, did you see what was just posted on Facebook?"

"You mean the photo of Blaine sucking some random guy's face?" Kurt replied, the wound way too open to be nice.

"Yeah, that," Sebastian said, "do you want to cancel our date?"

"No." Kurt replied, making up his mind quickly, "But I don't feel like going out. Do you want to come over and, I don't know, talk or something?"

"Sure, I'll be there in thirty."

Exactly thirty minutes later, the bell of Kurt's house rang.

"I got it!" he yelled from the living room.

"Hi," Sebastian greeted, holding out a chocolate liquor's bottle, "hope it's ok that I brought this."

"No problem, I love it," Kurt replied, letting him in, "you mind saying hi to the family?" Sebastian shaked his head. They got into the kitchen, "Dad, Carole, this is Sebastian."

"Oh, hi, Sebastian, pleasure to meet you," Carole said, a warm smile on her face. While Sebastian greeted Burt, she winked in Kurt's direction (which made the teenager blush a little).

"Finn just confirmed he's staying at Rachel's tonight," Burt told Kurt, while Carole chated a bit with Sebastian, "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, Kurt. I trust you to behave," Kurt nooded, blushing even more.

After Burt and Carole had left, Kurt and Sebastian settled in Kurt's bedroom.

"This is seriously cool, Kurt," Sebastian commented, amazed by the decoration, after a few minutes of staring anywhere but each other.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, finally looking him in the eyes. He was sitting on his bed and Sebastian was on a pouf.

"You were in bed last night, right?" Kurt smiled a little and noded, "Now I can fantazise with you properly," Kurt chuckled, "How are you, Kurt, really?" he asked, standing up and going to sit beside him.

"I don't know, I want to call him and tell him to go to hell. But I don't know how to do it," Kurt replied, not rejecting the strong arms that surrounded him.

"Do it just like you told me," Sebastian suggested. "If he hasn't called yet is because he's passed out somewhere. So he won't be calling anytime soon. I know what's like to screw it up, Kurt. And I know how it feels like to be cheated on. I'm not saying I'm some kind of know-it-all, but I've got experience, it comes along with living in a place like Paris."

Just then, 'Teenage dream' filled the air. Kurt took his cellphone from the bedside table. "It's him," he hissed. Sebastian let go of him and sat with his back to the wall, "Hello, Blaine."

"Kurt," came Blaine's voice from the other end, "I know you have Facebook open all the time, so just say it."

"What do you want me to say, Blaine? That you're a jerk? Well, congratulations, you're a jerk. Do you even have an aunt? You know what? Never mind. I don't care, we're done."

"No, Kurt, please, come on!" Blaine's voice was full of dispear, but Kurt was firm.

"Go fuck yourself, Blaine, or ask some random guy to fuck you, I don't care and, apparently, you don't either!" he hang up.

A few seconds passed, tension and silence floating around the room. Kurt wanted so badly to cry. He wanted Mercedes to be there, even in the other end of the line, but he couldn't call her, they weren't on the greatest terms yet.

"Sex and the city is on, you wanna watch it?" Sebastian said. He had turned on the TV when Kurt hang up.

"No, that's Blaine's favorite TV show," Kurt replied, leaving his phone on the table.

"It's the movie. He hates it," Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes and they smiled at each other. They settled together on the bed and watched the movie.

When it was over, they were very hungry.

"How do you feel about a couple hamburgers?" Kurt said. Sebastian licked his lips and noded happily. They went to the kitchen and prepared everything together.

"Um, Kurt, do you mind if I ask about your mom?" Sebastian asked while they were eating. He noticed Kurt paused and was afraid he might have gotten somewhere he shouldn't have.

"She died when I was little, same as Finn's father. Two years ago I had a crush on Finn and thought uniting our parents was a good idea. Ultimately, it was, but now Finn and I are stepbrothers," he smiled a little at the irony of the events.

"Oh, sorry to hear about your mom. Do you rememeber her?"

"I think I do, but I'm not enterily sure," Kurt replied. Sebastian nodded understandingly. He reached across the table and squezed Kurt's hand.

"At what time do your dad and Carole usually return?"

"No," Kurt replied. Sebastian gave him a puzzled look, "I'm not doing that. Not tonight."

"Ok," Sebastian stood up and for a moment Kurt thought he was leaving. But instead, soon realized he was been passionately kissed.

The teenagers moaned in the kiss, quickly aroused by the other.

"Let me make you forget that asshole, Kurt," Sebastian said when they pulled back for air, "We don't have to go all the way. Don't you want to actually experience what we wrote yesterday?" Kurt bit his lower lip. Blaine had never had that look of longing in his eyes, never. Finally, he noded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee nor any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them to entertain you. Also, I don't make any money with this._

_**MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH AND I DON'T HAVE A BETA** (though I'm looking for one), so tell me if I misspelled or got some phrasing the wrong way, ok?_

_Last thing: leave a review, would you? If you do, you'll make a writer happy and she'll upload more chapters. No pressure, but, yeah, **LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, IT JUST TAKES ONE MINUTE**!_

* * *

><p>Author's note: I want to thank <strong>rinswan<strong> and **Nessa1390** as they were the two first to review both the 1st and the 2nd chapter. Also, I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story, it's really important to me to know that you guys are liking it. Finally, I want to thank "**Sweet sweet porcelain community**" for including this fic on their list! I'm flattered.

**WARNING:** there's an explicit adult scene in this chapter. There wasn't going to be, for now at least, anything other than the textes from the first chapter. But I got inspired and one or two people requested it, so, here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>STORY NOTES: <em>Kurt's thoughts<em> – *Kurt's text message* – ***Sebastian's text message***

**Chapter three**

Sebastian took Kurt's hand and led him to the countertenor's bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Without saying a word, he made Kurt sit on the bed. Then, he proceeded to unbotton Kurt's shirt and take it out of the way. He went to a chair and left the shirt there. Then, he turned around and took a good look at Kurt.

"You're beautiful," he said, walking back to bed.

"Seb…" the words died on his mouth because the blond put his knees on each side of Kurt's tights, half sat on his lap and captured his lips in a passionated kiss. Kurt's hands shot up and tangled in Sebastian's hair for dear life. The force of the kiss made Kurt lose his balance and he ended up smashed against the sheets.

"Don't move," Sebastian whispered against his lips when they parted for air. They stayed like that for half a minute, panting in each other's faces. Then, Sebastian started to go south, leaving a path of kisses behind. He unbotton and unziped the jeans to lower them slowly down Kurt's legs, "How much do you care for this slips?"

"What…?" too late. Sebastian had already teared them apart, "Are you insane? Those were one of my best!" Kurt exclaimed. _That was so hot… luckily, he didn't do it with the shirt, but that would have been even hotter… omg, I'm getting hard._

Sebastian smiled slyly and lightly touched Kurt's hardness, "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

"Heard that one before," Kurt replied, bitting his lower lip to repress the moans a little longer.

Sebastian leaned down and took Kurt's member in his mouth. At first, just the tip but he slowly started to get in more and more until he was deep thoating Kurt's nicely proportioned cock.

"Oh dear…" Kurt moaned finally. Sebastian heard him and it encouraged him to put some speed to his task. Also he cuped Kurt's balls with his hands, which made Kurt jump in surprise, "So good, so, so good…"

Suddenly, Sebastian let go of Kurt's cock. He stood up and got naked. He kneeled between Kurt's legs and spread them apart. Kurt gave him a scared look, "Easy, I'm not going to penetrate you unless you requiere so," Sebastian assured him. What he did was to lean down and lick Kurt's ass. Repeatedly, which made Kurt a handfull of moans as Sebastian's strong tounge fucked him.

_Should I ask him if he wants me to do something to him? I mean, I'm getting all the attention here, how's he getting off?_ And then, he saw it. Sebastian was scrubbing his own hardness against the matresses while he licked Kurt's entrance. _That's so hot…_

"What is?" Sebastian asked, pulling away for some air.

"You," Kurt asked, too in the clouds to care that he had said it out loud. That response apparentely got him bonus points because Sebastian started tounge-fucking him for real. "I'm so close, Seb, so, so close…" the blond moved up and covered Kurt's body with his own. Then, he took both of their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together while he kissed Kurt's lips as much as he could without stopping the air from getting to their lungs. Finally, they both climax almost at the same time, screaming so loudly that they mentally thanked they were in a basement.

When he came back from the heights, Sebastian pulled Kurt into a tight embrance, "I'm so happy right now," he whispered against the brunette's hair.

"Me too. You're great and I don't mean it just for the sex, which was really great as well," Kurt whispered back.

"Wait until you have your ass stuffed of my dick. Then you'll know what's good," Sebastian said.

"You are a pervert, Sebastian," Kurt replied. They looked at each other in the eyes and bursting out laughing. Sebastian rolled onto his back, Kurt laid cuddled against his side, still laughing a bit.

"How do we keep awake? If your dad finds us like this, he's going to kill me," Sebastian said after a few minutes.

"Let's get clean and then we can watch a movie in the living room," Kurt suggested.

By the time Burt and Carole got back home, Kurt and Sebastian where on the living room couch. Kurt was cuddled against Sebastian's side, fast asleep. The blond was finishing a movie. The adults smiled at the sight.

"You still here, Sebastian?" Burt whispered so he wouldn't wake Kurt.

"Oh, sir, ma'am, I'm sorry…" Sebastian said, also in a whisper, blushing, "We, I lost track of time."

"It's ok, son. Just take him to his bedroom when the movie finishes and make sure he realizes you're leaving," Carole said, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, the movie ended and he pulled a half asleep Kurt up in his arms. The countertenor opened his eyes a little at the sudden movement.

"I'm taking you to bed, your dad and Carole got back here like half an hour ago, and I really must go, it's almost two thirty," Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice. Sebastian laid him on the bed, "Good thing you decided to get more comfortable after our little triple-x moment so I don't have to undress you without further purposes," Sebastian said, a wide smile on his face, "Good night, Kurt," he whispered, kissing the other's lips chastely.

"Good night, Sebastian," Kurt whispered back.

The following morning, Kurt woke up at about nine in the morning. It was Saturday. He did his morning routine and then went up stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted Carole.

"Good morning, Kurt," she replied, "did you guys have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, Sebastian's really great. Thanks," he said, taking the plate with eggs and bacon, and the glass of orange juice.

"Kurt, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but… is there something else other than friendship between you and Sebastian?" Burt asked.

"It's ok, dad. And, there might be. I split up with Blaine last night," Burt and Carole were shocked to hear that.

"What? Why? What happened?" Burt asked, already getting angry with the other teenager.

"Calm down, dad. It's no big deal, someone uploaded photos of him seriously into kissing random guys. He called me when Sebastian was already here… I don't want to date someone who cheats on me. So I told him to go his marry way."

"As much as it pains me to hear about you and Blaine splitting up, well done, son," Burt said, squeezing his son's hand.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt replied.

Later that day, he was doing his homework when his phone rang.

***Had a great time last night :)***

*Me 2*

***Am I in trouble for having stayed up to 2am?***

*Nah, dad and C are cool. As long as you don't stay overnight without asking first, you'll be fine*

***Did he gave B a bad time?***

*He gave me a bad time. And all because B had had too many drinks, the bastard*

***Haha, I better never make you angry, Kurt***

*You better, Sebastian*

***Wanna go out 2n8t?***

*Why do ppl write like that?*

***You wrote ppl***

*Not the same.. haha*

***Wanna go out or not?***

*You're persistent*

***You bet I am***

*Ok. Starbucks at 7?*

***Perfect. C u!***

At seven fifteen they were already sipping their coffes and chating about musicals. Sebastian had payed for Kurt's coffe and intended to pay for the movie ticket too. In the end, they went to the movies. When the movie finished, they went back to Kurt's place walking, holding hands. They stood beside Kurt's house's front door.

"I want to show you something, give me your phone," Sebastian said. He dialed his number and suddenly "Don't leave me this way" filled the air. Kurt first raised an eyebrow and then bursted out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"It was so hot the way you started dancing between us because you were jealous. I think it's safe to say I changed my prey then," Kurt smiled, too taken aback by Sebastian's straightforward way of speaking to reply.

"What the hell is this!" they turned around to find a very angry Blaine yelling at them from the street.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. _Last person on Earth I wanted to see right now!_

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian spited out, all trace of admiration and flirting gone. Actually, he seemed rather upset with Blaine.

"Came to talk to my boyfriend, if you don't mind," Blaine shouted back, taking a few steps closer to them.

"How much did you drink, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice full of concern. _Great, he's drunk. The first time I ever saw him like this, he kissed Rachel, the second, he tried to force me into having sex… He needs help. _A little voice told him he wasn't been very supportive by being already dating another guy, another guy who had had an interest in Blaine. _That doesn't change the fact that I worry about my ex-boyfriend. Jackass an all._

"I'm not drunk!" Blaine yelled, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"I didn't say you were," Kurt said, "but you definetly are."

"I want an explanation!" Blaine exclaimed, taking a few more steps towards them.

"You don't deserve one, Blaine," Sebastian said, standing in front of Kurt, between the countertenor and the drunk boy, "get out of here before I make you."

"I'm not afraid of you, idiot," Blaine took a few steps closer to them, "I just want my boyfriend back…"

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Blaine. We're done," Kurt said. _Please, Blaine, please understand… omg, what am I going to do if they get physicall? I hope Finn is home… omg, he's stepping closer… Sebastian, Sebastian,_ "Sebastian!" he yelled while/after Blaine's right fist hit the blond's face. Unfortunately, Sebastian couldn't punch him back because Blaine fainted.

"I guess I kind of deserved that," Sebastian said while he and Kurt took Blaine inside.

"No, you didn't," Kurt said, closing the door, "maybe an open palm slap, but not a close fist punch. Put him on the couch, I'll bring you some ice."

After two hours of watching over Blaine, the brunette woke up. Kurt handed him a hot cup of coffe and went to sit on the arm of the armchair where Sebastian was sitting.

"Are you ok?," Blaine asked looking at Sebastian.

"I'm fine. You have some right hook, though," Sebastian answered, half joking to lighten the mood, half serious.

"Kurt?" Blaine couldn't even meet the other boy's eyes.

"You need help, Blaine. You've got a drinking problem," Kurt said matter of factly. Had Blaine been 100% functional, he would have picked on Kurt's scared tone, "I called your parents when you started to stir. Told them the truth," Blaine looked horrified, but just then there was a knock on the door. Kurt glanced at Sebastian, who nodded, "We'll be here for you, Blaine, as friends," Blaine nodded, he's eyes full of tears. Kurt walked him to the door, "Take care of yourself, ok?" Kurt said, opening the door.

"I will," Blaine replied. They stared into each others eyes and Kurt gently pushed him out. When he sat back beside Sebastian, he let out a sight. The blond put an arm around his waist and pushed him onto his lap. Kurt smiled a little and cuddled against Sebastian's chest.

"You comfortable there?" Sebastian asked with a smile, watching as Kurt closed his tired eyes.

"Very," Kurt answered, lifting his head and kissing Sebastian's neck.

"Good," Sebastian replied, closing his eyes too.

* * *

><p>End of chapter note: <strong>Merry Christmas for everybody!<strong> I'll be uploading in a couple of days, I expect this story to have 5 chapters, more or less. I accept requests and constructive criticism. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them to entertain you. I don't own the songs used in this chapter. Also, I don't make any money with this._

_**MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH AND I DON'T HAVE A BETA** (though I'm looking for one), so tell me if I misspelled or got some phrasing the wrong way, ok?_

_Last thing: leave a review, would you? If you do, you'll make a writer happy and she'll upload more chapters. No pressure, but, yeah, **LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE**, IT JUST TAKES ONE MINUTE!_

_Ok, now,** ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

The following weeks passed rather smoothly. Kurt and Sebastian went out on a regular basis. Kurt was happy Sebastian proved not to be as promiscuous as he had tried to pretend he was in the past. Not once did the blond suggested to do anything that would make him unconfortable. As for Blaine, they knew he had started seeing a therapist, but that was it, he had dropped school for the time being.

Glee club was getting harder every day, and this was just before Regionals. Sebastian drove Kurt crazy about that, saying that the Warblers' were going to kick that beautiful ass of his. Ultimately, Kurt got tired of been mocked and challenged him to a little preview of his singing skills. They ended up singing "Let's do it" from Cole Porter* as a duet. When they finished, face to face (and really close to each other), the moment was interrupted by Finn, Rachel and Mercedes' clapping.

"That was incredible, guys!" Finn exclaimed, stepping into Kurt's room.

"Finn!" Rachel hissed, letting him know he had interrupted the moment, "It wasn't as magnificent as if I had sang it, but it was pretty good."

Sebastian glanced at Kurt and laughed when he saw him rolling his eyes. Mercedes stepped forward, dubitative. "You think we could talk for a while, Kurt?" she asked, "I can come back later if you want."

"I was leaving anyway," Sebastian said, smiling fondly at her, "See you later, Kurt," oblivious of the rest, he gave the countertenor a quick kiss on the lips before leaving, "Bye, everybody!" he said from the top of the stairs.

"So," Rachel said, grabbing Finn's arm, "we'll leave you two to talk."

When they were out of the bedroom, Kurt sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him. "How's my favorite girl?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine," she replied, maybe too fast, "actually, I'm confused," Kurt got comfortable with his back against the wall, a clear sign that he was listening, "With Sam back, I don't know what to do anymore, what to feel. He makes me laugh and it's obvious he means well, but Shane is great too. He might not know a lot about music but he understands passion and has been really supportive, specially with all the musical's issue," Kurt couldn't help smiling at the memory of the musical, "What was that?" Mercedes asked, smiling a little herself.

"A good memory," Kurt replied.

"Good? I thought you wouldn't smile about something that reminded you of Blaine..." she trailed off, finding the truth in Kurt's expression, "but the good memory doesn't have anything to do with Blaine!" she chuckled, "You've fallen that hard already?"

"He's so different, Mercedes," he replied, smiling, "but let's go back to you. I know straight guys aren't fond of talking about their feelings, but sit them down and try to explain what you're going through. Don't close your heart to Sam's advances but don't betray Shane's trust either. Talk first to Shane, he is your current boyfriend. Whatever the result of those talks are, it would help you decide what to do."

"Um, you're right. It's the best thing to do," Mercedes agreed, "Ok. Now tell me about Sebastian!" Kurt laughed.

"He invited me to have dinner tomorrow. We've never gone out for dinner before, so it might mean he wants to make it official. But then again, it could be something completely different," he explained.

"You've been dating for almost a month and he's clearly into you, I'll put my money in him wanting to make it official," she replied. They talked for another two hours after that. Finally, it was time for Mercedes to go home, "Keep me updated about tomorrow, ok?"

The following night came too quickly for Kurt. He choosed his favorite outfit and waited for ten minutes. At eight o'clock, Sebastian was ringing the bell. When Kurt opened the door, he was greeted by a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Hi," came Sebastian's voice from behind the bouquet, "hope you like them."

"They are beautiful," Kurt said, trying really hard to stop himself from bitting his lower lip (he did that when he was anxious), "thanks. Let me put them in water."

Half an hour later, they were in the restaurant. Kurt's jaw had almost dropped when he saw where they were going. So Sebastian really has that much money…

"You are really going to pay for this or are we going to have to clean the plates later?" he whispered after they've been located in one of the corner's tables.

"My dad's credit card will pay for this. And for the record, you'd be cleaning plates if we ran out of money, I'd charm my way out of here," Sebastian replied, smiling slyly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We could always sing our way out of here," Sebastian nodded in agreement.

After the amazing dinner, Sebastian ordered an exquisite chocolate dessert and, while they shared it, he hold Kurt's free hand on the table, making the countertenor smile like a kid in Disneyworld.

"Kurt, there's something I wanted to tell you," the brunette locked eyes with the blond, terrified that it wouldn't be what he wanted, "Actually, there's two things I need to tell you, but I don't know which one first."

"Start with the least pleasant," Kurt replied, trying to smile a little.

"My father is been transferred to Paris and I'm to follow him and mom after Regionals. We'll be there for six months before we get back to USA, and that should be the last time I've got to go with them since I'll be 18 and in college," Sebastian said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Six, six months?" Kurt repeated, his voice breaking.

"Horrible lot of time, isn't it?" Sebastian said, casually, squeezing Kurt's hand "I know. Trust me, I almost brake my bedroom's door when I shut it after yelling at him. We made up in the end, but that doesn't mean it makes me happy. I don't want to be away from you, hell, I barely stand it for a day or two, and the idea of six months without been able to touch you, to kiss you…"

"Do we have a choice?" Sebastian shaked his head 'no'. "Then? What's the second thing you needed to tell me?" Kurt asked, his eyes full of tears.

Sebastian stood up and kneeled in front of Kurt, holding out a little black box. He opened the box and revealed a white gold ring, "Kurt, I want to be with you. Let's take this six months appart as an extended bachelor's party -without hookers or stripears, please- and a time to get other aspects of our lives settled. Now, would you accept this promise ring?" Kurt's jaw did drop now. He stared into Sebastian's eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. As always, he found none.

"I do," Kurt said, his mouth splitting into a wide smile, "Of course I do, Sebastian!" he said throwing his arms around the blond's neck. They hugged for a few seconds until Sebastian pulled back and proceeded to put the ring in Kurt's finger.

"I love you," he whispered and leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips with his.

When they pulled back for air, Kurt replied, "I love you, too."

After that day, they practically spent every free second together. Burt, Carole and Finn's reaction to seeing the ring in Kurt's finger had been interesting and so very different from each other. Finn had asked if they've gone to Vegas and hadn't invited him. When Kurt finally explained, the other made him promise than when the time came, Finn was going to be Kurt's best man. Carole had asked if he was happy. Since Kurt's reply had been a huge smile and a determined "yes", she had hugged him and said that then she was happy too. Burt had been a little more difficult to convince. Kurt had had to assured him that the ring ("Nevermind that it's white gold, high, high class ring, dad!") didn't mean that they were getting married as soon as Sebastian came back. Finally, Burt had accepted the situation and asked Kurt if he could speak with Sebastian, alone. Kurt asked Sebastian and since the blond accepted to do it, the meeting was scheduled for the following day. Kurt couldn't get Seb to tell him what they talked about, but they were both alive afterwards so he didn't really care.

Two days before Sebastian's parents left, they all went to have dinner. Kurt and Sebastian picked up the place, trying for it to be as middle class as possible. Ultimately, Sebastian's father insisted on paying for everybody. "You can pay the next time," he had told Burt. The mechanic hadn't been too thrilled about letting other pay for him but finally agreed. The Smythe's were pretty charming people.

Now, Regionals were getting closer and, although they were practically engaged, they knew that six months apart were going to be a hard test to their relationship. Sebastian showered Kurt with gifts and expensive dinners out, and Kurt showered Sebastian with home made meals and indulging some of the blond's sex fantasies. They had yet to reach the ultimate base but that was going to change that Saturday. The plan was to go for a picnic in the evening and then head to Sebastian's place. It was about eight o'clock when they finally got there.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the baskets were dropped and Sebastian assaulted Kurt's mouth. When he had Kurt panting on the couch, he pulled back, "Wait here," he whispered and dissapeared in his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, wearing his Dalton's uniform.

"Hot," Kurt hissed. Sebastian turned some soft music on and went to continue his paused task of kissing his boyfriend.

"When the song changes, would you get yourself naked for me?" Sebastian asked in Kurt's ear. The brunette nodded. Suddenly, the music changed to "You can leave you hat on", Kurt laughed but stood up and slowly undressed himself. Sebastian, from his sitting place on the couch, looked at him with lustful eyes. A warm feeling spreaded across Kurt's chest when he saw Sebastian's lovely smile.

"I love you so much," he said while he went to sit on Sebastian's lap, "Love you so, so much, Seb," he pressed his lips to Sebastian's neck.

"I love you too, Kurt," Sebastian replied, "but right now all my brain processes is your ass on my clothed cocked. It wants to be free and in you, asap," Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed but still slided to the floor. He opened Sebastian's pants and took them off. He kissed the blond's hardness through the underwear's material.

"Hi," he whispered against Sebastian's flesh, making the blond shiver. The underwear was thrown aside and Kurt took the half hard cock in his mouth. He considered himself a great cooker, so he applied the same procedure, just different "steps", to give Sebastian just the appetizer. Throught many previous experiences, Kurt had become quite a master of blowjobs so Sebastian was begging him to stop in no more than five minutes.

"Stop it or you'll ruin the main course," Sebastian said, applying Kurt's comparison of sex to cooking procedures. The brunette chuckled at how much of each others they had adquired in less than two months.

Sebastian took Kurt to his bedroom. There the blond made the other lay on his stomach. Then, he took a bottle from the bedside table's drawer and started massaging Kurt's back with the liquid (which turned out to be oil). Kurt relaxed under Sebastian's touch but as soon as it became more intimate, it turned him on. Suddenly, slowly but firmly, a finger entered the brunette. He hissed at the intromission but did nothing to stop it. Sebastian seemed to have gained the capacity to read his mind because when the second, and the third, fingers were slipped it, Kurt knew he could take them. And much more. But that "much more" was taking his damn time.

"Seb…" he panted, "stop teasing me!"

"Alright," he withdraw his fingers and went still.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, turning around.

"You asked for me to stop teasing you…" Seb said, a supposely inocent look on his face.

"I said that so you could get on to fucking me senseless, Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt hissed, leaning up to kiss the blond passionately.

"Um," Sebastian moaned, "if you ask like that, how can I refuse?" he laid Kurt gently against the sheets and spread the others legs. He took his shaft and directed it to the countertenor's entrance. At first, it hurt a little. After all, it had been some time since the last time Kurt had done this. But Sebastian didn't want to think about that, not right now. He focused on making his intrucion as unnoticeable as possible. For the time being. When he was all the way in, he stilled. Their eyes locked.

"Can't we stay like this forever?" Kurt whispered. Sebastian chuckled quietly and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a slow kiss. Then he started moving slowly, to take on a faster rhythm a few minutes later. He wanted to see Kurt come. He wanted to be seen while he came. They'd have their whole lives to try the whole Kamasutra if they wanted. But right now they were faced with six months of been apart. He wanted to be able to dream with Kurt's most satificed expression. So he kept moving until he saw his boyfriend's hands gripping the sheets particularly tight.

"You coming?" all the response he got was to hands gripping his upper arms like their owner's life depended on it. That and Kurt's come all over their stomachs. And Kurt's scream of his name. He thrusted a few more times and came inside his boyfriend, which looked completely satisfied if you would ask Sebastian.

After a couple minutes, they got their breathing back to normal. Sebastian rolled onto his back and pushed Kurt on top of him.

"If you perform like that to the people of NYDA, you'll surely get in," Sebastian comented. That earned him a light punch on the arm and a hissed "ass" from Kurt. "Though, thinking it better, I'd like to keep that kind of performances only to myself," he felt Kurt smile against his skin, "I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt."

"Me too, Seb," Kurt hugged him tighter, "but let's not think about that right now," he inhaled deeply and sighed.

"D'accord, mon cherie," Sebastian replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I'm so sorry this took so long. Next "chapter" is an explanation of what kept me busy and what will keep me from updating for a little while.<strong>

*Here are the lyrics for the song Sebastian and Kurt sang in this chapter

"**Let's do it" – by Cole Porter**

When the little bluebird  
>Who has never said a word<br>Starts to sing Spring  
>When the little bluebell<br>At the bottom of the dell  
>Starts to ring Ding dong Ding dong<br>When the little blue clerk  
>In the middle of his work<br>Starts a tune to the moon up above  
>It is nature that is all<br>Simply telling us to fall in love

And that's why birds do it, bees do it  
>Even educated fleas do it<br>Let's do it, let's fall in love

Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it  
>Even lazy jellyfish do it<br>Let's do it, let's fall in love

I've heard that lizards and frogs do it  
>Layin' on a rock<br>They say that roosters do it  
>With a doodle and cock<p>

Some Argentines, without means do it  
>I hear even Boston beans do it<br>Let's do it, let's fall in love

When the little bluebird  
>Who has never said a word<br>starts to sing Spring spring spring  
>When the little bluebell<br>At the bottom of the dell  
>Starts to ring Ding ding ding<br>When the little blue clerk  
>In the middle of his work<br>Starts a tune

The most refined lady bugs do it  
>When a gentleman calls<br>Moths in your rugs they do it  
>What's the use of moth balls<p>

The chimpanzees in the zoos do it,  
>Some courageous kangaroos do it<br>Let's do it, let's fall in love

I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it  
>Maybe even you and I might do it<br>Let's do it, let's fall in love


	5. Chapter 5 author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Fear not, I shall not abbandon this story! This A.N.'s purpose is to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow for a 3 weeks long trip to Europe (Rome-London-Paris) with my aunt. Eventhough I'll have Internet access (we're taking a netbook), I won't be able to update since it isn't my computer.

I'm very excited about this trip. In case you haven't seen my profile, I'm from (and live in) Argentina and I've never been further than Brazil or Uruguay. And London has always been my dream place, so, yeah, I'm trhilled.

Trips tend to transform people, at least a little. And I'm open for that transformation to happen, in any way it may arrive. I study Literature and Journalism in College (it's called Licenciatura en Letras here) so one of my main goals is to learn about European's writers and artists in a different way than in a classes. Also, getting to know new places will probably have an impact in what I write and the way I do it (if you've already read the last chapter I uploaded, you'll see where that'll benefict you in a short time).

So, I wanted to share this with all of you. FF is a quite big part of my life, even if I'm a little undisciplined with the updating of my stories. And you guys and girls make me feel like I can do something with this passion for writing I have. That means a lot to me.

I must go know, it's pretty late and I should catch some sleep. See you when I get back!

**PS: if any of you could PM me about Glee's development in this 3 weeks, not only would I be most gratefull but also he/she who did it would be granted anything they'll ask to happen or not to happen in this story until it ends. Just a little reward for your kindness :)**


	6. Chapter 6 author's note

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THAT'S COMING IN A COUPLE WEEKS.

First of all, I want to apologise for taking so long to update. After I came back from my trip (which was GREAT by the way), I had to study for an final exam. And then I got caught by the world outside FF. I'm sitting for three exams next week, so chances are I can't update up to next week's Thursday. BUT, maybe I'll get inspired and update sooner. I've really tried to before, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I read some of you have offered to beta. Thank you so much. When I have a bit more time, I'll go over the comments more calmly and contact you.

I apologise again. And I promise not to let this story die. I don't like that and I'll be devastated if I did that to you, that have been such an amazing group of readers.

Have a nice day! Kiara.-


End file.
